Alfea
by Aima Farhan Karar
Summary: Shun and his future friends just found out that they're fairies and now they have to go to Alfea. But what happens when they meet the Winx Club who are also freshmen at Alfea. Be ready for some serious drama
1. Goodbye

Aima Karar

Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back! Well I wrote this story earlier because I had writer's block for Paul's Help and I lost my wallet during that time which contained my USB drive that contained my other stories so I'm using my new USB drive which is shaped like a clown fish. Enjoy!**

…

It was a beautiful day. Shun Kazami walked to the fountain with his friends Dan and Marucho. They were talking about how much fun Bakugan Interspace was and how much fun they were going to have the next day. But for shun this day would be his last day to be with his friends because the next day he would have to start packing up his things and go to Alfea college where he was accepted in. He wanted to tell his friends about the move right now. Just thinking about it brought tears in his eyes. Marucho noticed these tears and looked at Shun concerned.

"Shun are you okay," he asked worried.

"No. Guys I want to tell you something," Shun said as he sat down on the bench.

"What is it," Dan asked as the pair sat down on the opposite sides of Shun.

"I'm not going to come to Bakugan Interspace tomorrow," Shun said getting ready to explain.

"But why," Drago asked as he hopped on Dan's shoulder.

"I have to pack up my things and go to Alfeacollege. You see I applied to go there because I have some thing to take care and well I got accepted and now I have to move into a dormitory there. I'm really sorry for not telling you guys," Shun said worried. Immediately Dan slapped him across the face making Shun cry.

"What was that for," Shun asked shocked.

"Go to Alfea College. You should've told us before. Once you're gone we'll find a replacement for your place in the group," Dan yelled as he left with Marucho behind him.

Those words hurt Shun the most and he left crying. During the rest of the week Shun packed up his things and said his goodbyes. When the leaving day came Shun got to the airport to notice Marucho, Rafe, Paige, Team Sellon and Team Anubias waiting for him.

"What are you guys doing here,' Shun asked surprised.

"We wanted to give you these before you left for the next 4 years," Marucho said as every single person gave Shun a gift.

"We felt bad after we heard Dan yell at you. You'll always be our friend and we'll never replace you on the team even after you leave today," Rafe said as Shun tried to put the presents in his suitcase.

'

What about the rest of you," Shun asked as he looked at Team Anubias and Team Sellon. He knew the teams very well and he secretly got along with them without his friends knowing.

"We wanted to wish you good luck and to say you were a great friend," Soon from Team Sellon said smiling.

"Thank you and I promise I'll write whenever I can," Shun said with happy tears in his eyes.

"Good luck to you Shun and be careful," Anubias said as he shook Shun's hand.

"I shall," Shun said smiling.

With that Shun got on the plane and waved goodbye to his old friends knowing they'll meet again someday.

…**...**

**Well what do you guys think? Review please. I did Bakugan with Winx Club and Yes during the story Shun and his new friends will meet the Winx Club but Shun is not happy to see them because in the story Helia is his older brother and Shiori is alive.**


	2. New Friends and Shocking Secrets

**Okay guys time for the next chapter! Shun finally goes to Alfea College and in this chapter Shun meets his roommates and new friends. Then Ms. Faragonda reveals something really shocking about them. Enjoy!**

…**..**

New friends and Shocking Secrets

Once the tour of Alfea was done Shun went to look for his apartment. When he finally found it he noticed that there were 4 other names under his. Those names were Finn, Luka, Sena and Galetea. Knowing that those people were his new roommates Shun went inside to hear beautiful singing from one of the rooms. Immediately he quietly opened the door to hear a boy at his age singing from a packet that must've been lyrics from a song with a girl. Sadly the boy heard the door opening and turned to see Shun.

"You don't have to hide. Come on in. I'm Finn and this is Sena. What's yours," the boy said as Shun came in nervous. Curiously Shun looked at the boy's beauty. The boy had long navy blue hair and dark blue eyes. The girl had long brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Shun. Your singing is really good and so is that song. Which one of you wrote it," Shun asked happily knowing that he would get along with them easily.

"I wrote it," another voice said behind Shun making him jump startled. Behind him was another boy with long light blue hair and silvery eyes. Once he saw him Shun thanked god for his long hair that grew faster than expected to.

"Luka don't scare him," Sena said as she gave him scowl.

"I can't help it. My names Luka and you must be Shun," Luka said as they shook hands.

"Yep that's me. That song you wrote is really good with their singing," Shun said as he looked him.

"Aw. Thanks," Luka replied with a smile as another girl came in the room.

"Hi I'm Galetea. You guys must be Shun, Finn, Sena and Luka," the girl said in a British accent.

"You're absolutely correct," Shun said thanking himself for strangely getting a British accent a few years ago.

_I think I'm in love_

"So there's 3 rooms Sena and I have this one and Luka has the other one. I'm guessing you guys will have to bunk together," Finn said as he picked up a comb and brushed his long hair.

"I have a lot of things to do whenever I'm alone," Luka said as Shun put his suitcase on one of the beds in the last room with Galetea.

"Fine with us," Shun said as he put a photo frame on his dresser. Soon the door opened and Ms. Faragonda came in holding a box.

'Students may I speak with you for a moment," Ms. Faragonda asked hoping the students would understand.

"Is something wrong," Sena asked worried.

"No nothings wrong but I need to tell you why I put you together in the first place. You see you all are part of an ancient prophecy that endangers the entire magical dimension. Shun you're the fairy of life. Finn you're the fairy of ice. Galetea you're the fairy of light. Sena you're the fairy of nature and Luka you're the fairy of water. Its really rare for boys to become fairies but that is because that you all are special in a different way. These elements are the ones that protected the magical dimension from the forces of evil long ago. The ancient fairies that possessed those elements then passed them on to their ancestors hoping that one day the elements would come together and save the magical dimension again from evil. They called themselves The Secret Circle. The fairy of life was its leader but there are a few elements missing and one of the elements is a lie. To figure that out you must combine your powers and work together. You'll face some challenges and friendships will be tested. But I know you all can rewrite history again. Now I must give you the ancient badges that were once worn by your ancestors. You're also bonded through your rings," Ms. Fagonda said as she gave them each a badge at a different shape and color.

Shun was shocked. Him the descendent of an ancient leader will have to come with these people he barely knew and work with them to stop evil? This is too much!

_I can't do this. I've never been leader before in my life. I don't even know these people. Now I have to work with them to save the magic dimension and I just got my powers. What am I going to do?_

"Don't worry Shun. We'll always be by your side and we'll help whatever we can," Finn said as if he read Shun's mind. Finn was wearing a bag that was light blue and shaped like an icicle. He ring was made of pure gold and was diamond shaped and had a light blue diamond shaped jewel on the center. Luka's badge was blue and was shaped like a teardrop and his ring was similar to Finn's but the jewel was blue. Sena's badge was green and was shaped like leaf and her ring was similar to her friends but the jewel was green. Galetea's badge was yellow and shaped like a sun and her ring's jewel was yellow. Shun's badge was purplish-pink and was shaped like a waterlily. He's own ring's jewel was a rainbow color. The badges were worn on the right side of their hair.

"Okay," Shun said smiling as left.

…**..**

**Okay guys now Shun's adventure is finally starting. For the next chapter it might a little dramatic because Shun is finally going to see Helia after he disappeared for 4 years. **


	3. Hatred and Happiness

**Time for the next chapter everyone! Now time for Shun to meet someone he didn't expect to meet at a college for fairies. Helia! In this story Helia is Shun's older brother. I thought it would be nice if Shun had a few older brothers and that his mother is still alive. Time for some serious drama!**

…

"Come on guys. Let's walk around the courtyard for little bit and try to get to know each other better," Galetea said as the group walked out of the room.

"Sounds good to me," Sena said they walked outside.

As the group walked around the courtyard they noticed the Winx Club with the guys of Red Fountain. Shun recognized one of the guys and stopped. Finn bumped into him.

"Shun is something wrong," Finn asked noticing Shun's hurt face.

"Yes that boy over there with the ponytail is my older brother," Shun said as he pointed to Helia.

"I know him. He's dating the nature fairy of the Winx Club," Luka said as they watched Helia laugh with his girlfriend.

"Did you also know that he betrayed my family by forgetting about us after he went to Red Fountain," Shun said as his look turned from hurt to anger.

Hearing Shun's voice Helia turned his head to their direction and saw his little brother. He couldn't believe it. He hadn't seen his little brother for 3 years. He left when Shun was 13. Shun's looks had changed and he looked beautiful. Shun was wearing a long-sleeve black coat with green sleeves opened and up to his legs. A nice white shirt, black jeans with a black belt to match and black dress shoes. On his hair he wore a purplish-pink waterlily on the side and he wore it loose. Immediately Helia went over to Shun's direction with his friends following him.

"Helia where are you going," Sky asked confused

"See that boy over there. He's my younger brother Shun. I haven't seen him for 3 years. I can't believe he's here. Shun over here," Helia called as Shun turned to look at him. To Helia's amazement Shun was walking over to him as well.

"Hey Moony. Long time no see," Helia said as he stroked Shun's hair. It was longer than the last time he saw him. Moony was the nickname Helia had given Shun the day before he left to Red Fountain. Immediately Shun slapped Helia's hand away surprising Helia and his friends.

"Do you think that I'll forgive after you left the family 3 years ago Helia. I'm not that same little kid that looked up to you 3 years ago," Shun yelled coming to his senses as tears of anger gathered in his eyes.

"Moony I don't care about you say. You know why because I have my friends to keep me company. By the way how did you get accepted here anyway," Helia yelled with pure anger.

_He has changed. But who cares if he hates me. I have Flora to keep me happy._

"I found out that I'm a fairy," Shun screamed as his friends tried to comfort him.

_I can't believe he has the nerve not to care about family anymore! Why did he change? Why can't he come to his senses?_

"What? I don't believe this! Since Mom approved it I guess you can stay. But if you ever mess with my friends you'll be in big trouble mister," Helia shouted as students turned to look at them.

"Don't tell me what to do! You're not the boss of me," Shun screeched as loud as he could. Immediately Helia slapped Shun so hard that he fell to the ground and stormed off with his friends. Gently Musa and Flora turned their heads to see Shun running away crying while touching the place where Helia slapped him with his friends after him.

"Helia don't you think that was little bit harsh," Timmy asked as they walked to the ship. Helia growled in reply.

At Shun's dorm

Shun ran into his room and sobbed into his pillow. Soon Shun felt a hand stroking his hair and turned his head to see his friends gathered over him looking worried.

"You okay," Sena asked as she stroked Shun's hair.

"I guess," Shun said as he wiped away his tears.

"Shun you have a phone call," Galetea said as she handed Shun his phone. Immediately Shun put phone to his ear.

"Hello," Shun asked as he tried to stop crying.

"Shun sweetie it's mom. told me about what happened between you and Helia. She saw the whole thing. Honey I'm sorry you had a bad first day but it'll get better. I promise," Shiori said from the other line.

'Okay mom. Love you," Shun said as he began to smile.

"Love you too," Shiori said as they both hung up.

"That was your mom," Finn asked surprised.

"Yeah," Shun said as he smiled. Immediately Finn turned away with tears in his eyes.

"You okay Finn," Luka asked as Finn wiped away his tears.

"Yeah I'm sorry but my mom died last week and my sister disappeared. I love my father but I miss them a lot," Finn said as he looked at his locket.

"I miss them too my little precious," a voice said through the doorway. Immediately the group turned around and saw King Valtor (Finn's father), General Aidan (Sena's father), Mr. Phoenix (Shun's stepfather), and King Spellbinder (Luka's father).

Gently King Valtor went to Finn and wrapped him into a hug.

"Finelia my little precious, I'll miss you. Call me every day so I can hear your voice. I don't know what I'll do if I can't hear it," Valtor said as he kissed he son's forehead.

"I promise father," Finn said as he felt the warmth of his father's chest.

"Same for you Sena. I love you and whenever you get sick call me so I can take care of you," General Aidan said worried. He knew Sena was a sickly child and he wanted to be around her whenever she got sick. One day she had gotten really ill while he was at work and he wouldn't forget that day.

_Open Flashback_

_General Aidan spoke at the meeting with the other generals and the elders until his cell phone rang. Immediately he answered._

"_Dad Sena's really ill," Asty said worried._

"_She was fine when I left," Aidan said surprised since he had checked Sena's temperature earlier and it was normal._

"_She collapsed after you left. When she woke up she started coughing really hard. Dad please come home. She needs you," Asty said with Sena's coughing in the background._

"_I'll be right there," General Aidan said as he left. Immediately he explained why he was leaving and General Aidan got to Sena's room she was sleeping with a cloth on her forehead. Immediately he went over to her and stroked her hair until she woke up._

"_Dad," Sena said weakly as she looked at his worried face._

"_It's okay Sena. I'm here," General Aidan said as he kissed her forehead._

"_Dad I'm scared," Sena said frightened._

"_I'm scared too Angel," General Aidan as he replaced her blanket with a quilt._

"_I love you Dad," Sena said as she went to sleep._

"_I love you too sweetheart," Aidan said as he hugged her._

_End Flashback_

"I promise Dad," Sena said as she returned the hug.

Soon after a final reunion the adults left that night making Shun and his friends adventures to begin

…**.**

**Okay guys finally finished! Believe me I put a lot of thought into this chapter. Shun and Helia hate each other now and Sena's a sickly child. What will happen next stay tooned and please please please those of you who read this please give me some feedback. I'd appreciate it.**


	4. Finn

**Enough about Shun guys. I know you all love him but there are other characters too. So now I'm starting the adventures by giving information about the other characters. So during the next few chapters you'll be getting some information on why and how Shun's friends got here. I'm adding a new chapter about how the Winx club and the Secret Circle react to each other for the first time. Right now we're starting with Finn. Enjoy. P.s I wanted to do this because today is my birthday too.**

**(Note: All of this will happen in the same class but in different days)**

…

The next day Shun and his friends went to their first period class with was how to control their new powers with Ms. Faragonda as their teacher.

"Okay class for today's lesson we're going to figure out our weaknesses. Finn why don't you tell us what your weakness is," Ms. Faragonda said while pointing at Finn.

_I was afraid of that._

"Well in my entire life I was the prince of Gardinia. But recently last week our kingdom was attacked by my father's older brother Lord Darker. It was hard to survive because they looked alike. During the attack I turned into a fairy for the first time out of rage after Lord Darker killed my mother and made my twin sister Brianna disappear. But my new powers weren't strong enough to stop Lord Darkerfrom hurting my people. My father and I were rescued by General Aidan. I was childhood friends with his daughter so I trusted her. She had also realized that she was a fairy so our father sent us here. But there are bad people trying to kill my father because he looks like Lord Darker," Finn said with tears streaming through his cheeks.

Musa gasped when she heard it.

_He lost his mom just like me. Maybe I'll talk to him after class._

After class was over Musa grabbed Finn's arm after he went through the door.

"Hey Finn can we talk," Musa asked worried if Finn didn't want to talk about it.

"Can we talk later I'm going to be late for my next class," Finn said he broke out of Musa's grip and left.

After the school day was over Finn went to his room to find Musa waiting for him.

"Okay Musa what do you want," Finn asked as he dropped his bag on his bed.

"I want to talk about your mom," Musa said feeling calm.

"What about her," Finn asked surprised.

"Well I lost my mom too. I was little girl back then. I loved my dad but after mom died he started to not like music," Musa said as she touched his cheek.

"After mother died and Brianna disappeared my father would try so many things to comfort me. Sometimes when I usually fall asleep on the hammock he would carry me to his room and sleep with me. When I got sick he would never leave me out of his sight. I love him but I still miss mom and Brianna. My father says Brianna might be dead but I still think she's alive and looking for us," Finn said with tears in his eyes as he gave Musa a soda. Gently Musa put her arm around him.

"Finn if I were you I would do the same thing," Musa said she wiped away his tears. Soon Shun came in the room holding his flute. Seeing the flute Musa jumped up and went over to Shun.

"Do you play the flute," Musa really excited. Shun smiled.

"Yeah I've been playing for 3 years. Wanna hear something," Shun asked smiling.

"You bet," Musa said and Finn nodded his head in agreement. As he was told Shun played a soft melody to a song from Finn's childhood, making Finn to start singing the lyrics. After they finished Musa , Luka, Sena, and Galetea clapped.

"You know you guys are really good how about playing a concert in Red Fountain," Musa said hoping they'll say yes.

"No way my brother goes there I don't want to see him," Shun yelled while running to his room and slamming the door behind him. Soon Musa went to the door.

"Shun Helia is going to be lost in the crowd. He might get mad but he might realize that he was acting a little stupid. Come on give it a chance," Musa said worried. Immediately the door opened and Shun came out.

"Okay we'll do it at the end of the week," Shun said smiling.

"Yippe," the rest of the group yelled happily.

…

**Well that's it folks. Next chapter is about Sena so get ready! I'm hoping I can get 4 reviews on this chapter and then I'll write the next one. So no more updates until those reviews show up.**


	5. Bonus Chapter A little Bit of Romance

**Hey guys wow that was fast. Believe me I read 3 long reviews and I was so happy that this person loved my story. A shout out to the person wrote those reviews and to my biggest fan ****KazarinaIceAngel15! I'm really serious about this. You really got me happy with your reviews and don't be upset because they're long. I liked them and yes there is going to be romance in this story with 2 couples. Finn and Sena: Shun and Galetea. I agree with you about Rai and Sena. I always thought Finn and Sena would be a cute couple. If Rai hurt Sena's feelings in front of General Aidan I bet you he would get really mad at Rai and make him apologize to Sena. P.S Happy Birthday. Your wish was my command and I made it come true. Although I couldn't post on your birthday because I had to go to a dinner party. You also gave me some great suggestions for the story. Time for some romance with Finn and Sena. Hint: Finn's thinking of doing a duet with Sena for the concert in Red Fountian. ****….**

Class was over the next day and Finn was in the music room playing the piano. He was playing the song Perfect Harmony until Sena came in. Once Finn noticed Sena he stopped playing.

"No don't stop. Finn that was beautiful," Sena said as she sat down next to him and after Finn started playing again.

Soon Sena began to sing the lyrics and later Finn joined in. They stopped when they looked into each other's eyes. After looking at each other for a few moments they leaned over and kissed each other on the lips with their eyes closed. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then broke up with the both of them looking at each other blushing.

'That was unexpected but nice," Finn said smiling.

"I agree," Sena said as she put her head on his shoulder.

"Sena I was wondering for the concert in Red Fountian if you and I could sing this song together," Finn asked nervous.

"I'd love too," Sena said as she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks," Finn said as he returned the kiss. Soon they got up and left the room holding hands. Once they got to their room Finn looked at Sena smiling.

"Sena do you think we could be boyfriend and girlfriend," Finn asked hoping no one was there.

"Does this mean a yes," Sena asked and she leaned over to kiss him on the lips again. This time the kiss lasted longer and broke up with Finn hugging Sena close to his chest.

"Yep. Whenever you're I'll call your dad and help him take care of you," Finn said as they went to bed at night.

…**.**

**Guys its official! Finn and Sena are now a couple and they're going to sing a duet at the concert in Red Fountain. Sorry its too short. I'm not good at writing romantic scenes but I wanted to make someone was special happy. Let's try to get 6 reviews for this chapter please.**


	6. Worries and Names

**Okay guys its time! Again thanks for the suggestions ****KazarinaIceAngel15. But you know I was thinking of doing a sequel to this story about Finn being engaged since in my story he's the prince of Gardenia. By the way if you guys want talk to me for fun or ask for some advice you can email me at ****aimakarar ****. ****I check my email everyday guys so I'll respond whenever I have the chance. (To EmeraldAurora I do make spelling mistakes and sometimes there are some missing words as well so you're not alone) By the way KazarinaIceAngle15 I read 3 fanfics about tai chi chasers. Okay enough about me it's time to get to know Sena. In this chapter Sena becomes really sick in the morning**

…**...**

Finn woke up in the morning hearing coughing. Immediately he got out of bed and put on his robe. Gently he went over to Sena and felt her forehead. He realized that she was getting a burning fever. Quietly Finn shook her awake.

"Finn? What's wrong," Sena asked as she let out another fit of coughing.

'Sena you're burning up. You're getting sick again. Do you want me to call your father," Finn asked worried. Quickly Sena nodded her head. Before leaving Finn kissed her cheek and went to call her father. A few minutes later he came back with General Aidan. Seeing his ill daughter General Aidan rushed toward Sena and wrapped his arms around her.

"My baby. I'm so glad Finn called me about you. Don't you worry you're going to be fine," Aidan said as he hugged her. Hearing that Finn stiffened up a laugh.

"Dad," Sena yelled embarrassed.

'Sorry I can't help it," General Aidan said as he kissed her forehead.

(A few days later)

Sena smiled as she walked with Finn. Her father had taken care of her really well and she managed to recover the day before. But her father forced her to stay in bed just in case if there were more signs of another illness. But it was fun. She, Finn and the rest of the group agreed to become a band. Their first concert was happening Red Fountain the next day and right now Sena and Finn were walking to their final band practice holding hands. Sena began to think about how it all happened.

_Open Flashback_

"_Hey guys I was wondering since we're really good at playing instruments and singing that we could form a band," Luka said as he began to play his guitar._

"_That sounds like a great idea Luka but what do we call ourselves," Shun asked smiling._

"_I know. How about the Birdies," Sena suggested. Immediately everyone including General Aidan began to laugh really hard._

"_What," Sena asked surprised._

"_Sena I love you with all my heart but that has got to be the worst name in the entire universe," General Aidan said trying hard to stop laughing._

"_Okay Smartypants you tell us what we should name our band," Sena said as she gave him a playful punch on the arm._

"_Wait a minute Sena. You might just get us started. How about the Phoenixes," Galetea said happily._

"_I vote on Phoenixes," Finn said jumping up._

"_Me too," Luka said as he stopped playing._

"_Then it's settled. From now on we're a band called the Phoenixes," Shun said as he began to work on flyers for the concert._

_End Flashback_

"Sena are you daydreaming again," Finn said as he waved a hand in front of Sena's face making her laugh.

"Nope," Sena said as they arrived to practice.

**...**

**Okay guys done! How about 8 reviews and a contest. What songs should the band play in Red Fountain. No rap songs! Include duets for our favorite couples. **


	7. The Concert

**Okay guys time for the next chapter. Sorry I couldn't post this yesterday I went to Indiana Beach and let me tell you this Best Amusement Park Ever! I didn't get any emails yet which broke my heart but you guys can still email me. Okay here are the 3 stories from Tai Chi Chasers I found on this website:**

**Earliest Memory**

**Too Young For Love**

**Tigeriod or Dragoniod**

**I only got 7 reviews but that was close enough. I listened to the songs you guys recommended and I'm adding them and well as some songs I know. Enjoy!**

**P.S. If you go to Indiana bring bug spray because right now I'm trying to stop scratching my bug bites.**

…**.**

It was the day of the concert in Red Fountain and a lot of people were already taking their seats including Shun's older brother Helia with his friends. Even backstage the band was almost ready. Shun was testing his drums. Luka was plugging in his keyboard. Finn was tuning his guitar while Galetea was tuning her bass. Sena was practicing some last minute dance moves.

They were playing the songs Shine (Sena) , At the beginning (Finn and Sena) , Move with The crowd (Sena) , Hey Now (Sena) , Everyday (Finn and Sena) , I Wanna Know You (Shun and Galetea) , and It Girl (Luka) in the following order.

Once the curtain opened Shun spotted Helia in the front row with his friends with a glare on his face but Shun didn't care. Soon with their que Finn began to play the guitar with Sena singing Shine and the rest of them doing some harmony.

_(1__st__ Face)_

_There's a place you can go where your heart is free_

_There's a rythm that's right for your soul_

_Take a breath find your courage and make the leap_

_Cause your feet always know where to go_

_(Chorus)_

_And you dance and you dance in an endless flow_

_In the grace of a perfect design_

_Stepping out of the dark and into the glow_

_And the whole world will see when you shine_

_You can shine_

_Shine_

_(2__nd__ Face)_

_There's a beauty already inside of you _

_There's a difference that only you'll make_

_Every place that you spin brings you somewhere new_

_Finding hope every step that you take_

_(Chorus)_

_And you dance and you dance in an endless flow_

_In the grace of a perfect design_

_Stepping out of the dark and into the glow_

_And the whole world will see when you shine_

_You can shine_

_Shine_

_(3__rd__ Face)_

_Suddenly sparkling bright_

_Making a magical light you will_

_Sisters are there by your side_

_Love will be your guide_

_(Chorus)(2x)_

_And we dance and we dance in an endless flow_

_In the grace of a perfect design_

_Stepping out of the dark and into the glow_

_And the whole world will see when we shine_

_You can shine_

_Shine_

Soon in the middle of Shine everyone was dancing. Including Helia and his friends. Once the concert was over the audience clapped and threw flowers at Shun and his friends as they bowed. Accidently Helia threw a rose and it landed in Shun's mouth making Shun give him a huge glare and turn his head away with angry tears streaming through his cheeks. Once the band got backstage the Winx were waiting for them. Seeing them Shun forced a smile.

"You guys were amazing," Bloom said as they each gave the team a boquet of flowers making Shun give them and actual smile.

"Thanks," Finn said smiling.

"Sena those dance moves were really cool. Who taught you those moves," Layla/Aisha asked curiously.

"I taught her those moves," Luka said as he performed the same dance moves plus a few more moves.

"I was the one who designed the outfits," Galetea said as she showed them the outfits.

"Very stylish," Stella said as she looked at them.

"Shun can we talk tomorrow after class," Flora asked hoping that Shun wouldn't be mad at her because of Helia.

"Meet at my room after class. If I'm not there then that means that I don't want to talk to you," Shun said harshly.

…**.**

**So sorry for the spelling and grammer errors. I worked so hard to get up soon. Same amount of reviews please.**


	8. Something Gone Wrong

**Let's get started shall we? Guys I have some bad news. I know you guys love this story so much but I have to start working on service hours for high school next week so I won't be able to update at my regular time. Please be patient. I'm working hard on it. (Note: These are my true feelings and the truth) I love you guys. So to make up for the late update I'm updating this chapter right now. You guys gave me some great suggestions but I began to look at this story as a whole and turns out it's focusing on mostly Finn and Sena. It's supposed to focus on all of the members of the group. I'm sorry but I need to include Luka and Galetea in this chapter because right now they look like background characters instead of main characters. Like my WOC teacher said it gets boring. Time to use another suggestion you guys gave me. (P.S. Here's my full email address aimakarar )**

…**.**

After school the next day Shun decided to meet Flora in his room. When he got there, Flora was waiting for him.

_Maybe Flora is different from Helia. Oh what am I saying! She's the reason Helia doesn't care about the family anymore! I want my loving brother back! I miss him so much! But what's the point now? He'll never come back to his senses!_

Immediately Shun ignored his thoughts. He didn't notice that he was crying until he felt Flora's hand wipe away his tears from his cheeks.

"What do you want," Shun asked angrily.

"I want to talk about Helia. You seemed so mad at him the day before," Flora asked as she touched his shoulder.

"Why should you know," Shun asked suspicious.

"I want to make you and Helia happy," Flora said as she ruffled his hair.

"I don't know what came over him and me. I mean back then Helia cared about everyone in the family. We were happy. But 3 years ago Helia left for Red Fountain. He sent us letters in the first few months but after a few weeks we didn't hear from him. I sent him a letter but he wrote back saying that he didn't need a family anymore. That's one of the main reasons that I came here. I wanted him to come to his senses. I still love him because he always gave me confidence. But now I don't know," Shun said as he looked at a picture of him and Helia before he left for Red Fountain.

"Helia never told us about his personal life. But now that you're here I can tell that Helia's personal life was pretty nice. He was always nice to me. I don't think that you're right about this. Helia's still the same brother you know but your're taking this too hard," Flora said feeling surprised. Those words got Shun mad.

"You're wrong! You don't understand how I felt after I read that letter," Shun yelled as his friends came in the room looking worried.

"Then how did you feel," Flora yelled back with anger.

"I felt hurt and angered," Shun screamed as Finn tried to comfort him but Shun pushed him away.

"Oh zip it! As if you know anything about true love," Flora said as she scratched his arm with her nails making Shun scream in pain.

"I do know about true love because I dated 2 girls while Helia was at Red Fountain and they were just using me to get closer to my other brothers," Shun shouted as blood rushed out of the scratch marks.

"So what you're not so good looking," Flora said as Shun yanked off his necklace from his neck.

"Here take this necklace and get out! Give that necklace to Helia and tell him that I don't want it anymore," Shun yelled as he slammed the necklace into Flora's hand.

"Will you two cut it out? Everyone's going to hear," Sena yelled worried.

"Don't worry I'm out of here," Flora said as she left and slammed the door behind her.

"Idiot," Shun said angrily after she left.

"What are you going to do now Shun," Luka asked concerned.

"I'm going to talk to Uncle Saladin. Maybe he knows what's wrong with Helia. Will you guys come with me," Shun asked worried.

"Sure," Galetea said as she wrapped a bandage around his arm.

"I can't believe it. It hasn't been a month and you already got hurt twice Shun. You need to be careful," Finn said as he gave Shun a pain killer.

"I know," Shun said as he sighed.

…**.**

**Guys I know it was late but take it easy. I mean you KazarinaIceAngle15. I just got a job to earn money and I need time to get new ideas. Galetea is the same princess from Musa's realm.**


	9. Permission and Depression

**Okay guys so sorry about the late update. I was in the hospital with the flu but I'm finally out of that place but I'm still a little sick. I'm adding a few Pokémon to the story. Hope you enjoy it only each character will have 6 Pokémon. I'm giving Finn fire-type Pokémon since on Face book he loves Fire-types. Luka has water type Pokémon. Shun as a mix of Pokémon types. Sena and Galetea have cute Pokémon. Enjoy!**

…**.**

The next day Shun and his friends went to Ms. Faragonda's office to ask for permission to go to Red Fountain.

"What do you mean we can't go," Shun yelled shocked.

"Saladin is at a trip," Faragonda said as they left the room.

Once they got to their dorm Finn ran into his room and cried into his pillow. Seeing Finn's act Shun and his friends went over to comfort him.

"Finn what's wrong," Shun asked as he stroked Finn's hair.

Immediately Finn looked at them his eyes red from crying.

"I miss my mother and my sister," Finn said as Sena put his head on her shoulder.

"You really loved them did you," Sena said as she kissed his cheek.

"I loved them with all my heart," Finn said as he wiped away his tears.

Soon Professor Paladium came in holding Pokeball.

"Finn this came for you from your father," Professor Paladium said as he gave Finn the pokeball and left. Immedialty Finn tossed out his pokeball and a Torchic appeared.

"Torchic," Finn yelled as he hugged her. Soon Torchic licked his face happy to be with her trainer again.

"Now do you miss your mother and your sister," Luka said annoyed.

That's when Finn got angry.

"OF course I miss them! Do you think just because Torchic is here I'll forget about them! If that is then I can't believe that you're so cold blooded," Finn yelled as he ran out of the room with Torchic in his arms crying.

"Finn wait," Sena yelled as she went after him.

…**.**

**Sorry it's too short I'm really tired right now. Contest time. What pokemon should Shun and his friends have.**


	10. cheering up finn

**Okay guys so sorry about the late update. I have work and I can only work on these stories every Friday. So have has everyone been. Me? I've been praying fasting and writing when I have the time which is barely. I blame myself because I've been on Facebook a lot and I've been roleplaying with some new friends. Also I have a competition on Sunday so I wont have time so sorry guys but school is coming up but to make it up to you I'm posting the first chapters of 2 new stories I wrote. On with the Romance!**

…**..**

Finn sat at the bench in the courtyard sobbing until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw his friends and their pokemon surrounding him.

"You okay," Sena asked worried.

"Finn I'm so sorry for saying that to you. Its because I lost my mother too," Luka said upset.

"its okay Luka," Finn said still depressed.

Soon Shun began to play his guitar and they began to sing.

(More than a band lyrics)  
I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real

Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all

I'm not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone

Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall

Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

(End)

"You guys are the best friends a guys could ever have," Finn said as the five of them began to hug.

"We know," Everyone except Finn said happily.

…**.**

**Guys so sorry but I have 3 more documents to type and I have to study for the competition to win my first trophy. 2 contests now. I new a new member for the secret circle. Add everything about him or her. The contest will last for 2 months. Also the next contest is about their fairy forms. To KazarinaIceAngle12 don't spoil the ones I had in mind please. R&R please**

**Finn: So nice of you to sing that song but I don't want to look goofy okay.**

**Me: (slaps him) Oh shut it!**

**Sena: *rubs his cheek and kisses it***


	11. Author's note

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter of Alfea. To Fatimah Salam Allikum and Eid Mubarak. I knew you were a muslim from the moment I saw your name. So far only KazarinaIceAngle12 has come in the competition. Please I need more than that. I hate to do this but I won't update until I see a few more people on this contest. **


	12. Lila

**Okay I'm finally done with this chapter. Sorry it's been too long. I finally got an idea for a character. Also I got a character from another fan of mine and your character will come in a different story. I'm sorry to say this but I was disappointed to see only 1 entry for the contest and 0 entries for the other contest. Next time I'll give out contests that are "cool" for you guys to enter. My character is new person in Shun's dorm who lives with Luka:**

**Name: Waterlilia Selena**

**Nicknames: Lila, Lily**

**Age: (not sure yet)**

**Hair: Light blue mostly worn in pigtails**

**Eyes: Same color**

**Powers: Hunger and Fire**

**Clothes: A long short-sleeved black dress and black pumps**

**Spells: FireBall, FruitingVines, FlameVines**

…

Lila stepped in front of the doors of the dorm she would be living at for the year. The names of her roommates made them sound nice. She knocked on the door and a boy with long black hair and a waterlily on the side of his head opened the door.

"Hi I'm Shun. You must be Waterlilia. Come on in, Shun said as Lila stepped in. Once she got in she noticed her other roommates Finn, Sena, Luka and Galetea. She knew who they were because she found their pictures on the Alfea website.

"Hi I'm Finn and this is-," Finn was cut off.

"I know who you are. My name is Waterlilia but call me Lila or Lily," Lila explained.

"Well that was rude," Finn muttered under his breath.

"Well Lila you get share a room with Luka," Shun said gesturing to Luka.

"Just stay out of my way and out of my stuff and we'll get along perfectly," Luka said going into their room.

"He's the badboy type but you'll get used to him… eventually," Sena said nervous.

" said you'll in our group. Welcome to the Secret Circle of Fairies," Galetea said shaking her hand.

"Thanks so who's the leader of our group," Lila said curious because she couldn't wait to meet him.

"That would be me," Shun said bowing to Lila.

"It's an honor to meet you," Lila said curtiesing to Shun.

"You don't need to do that here's you badge and ring," Shun said handing Lila a flame shaped badge and ruby diamond jewel ring.

"Thank you again," Lila said as she slipped the ring on the middle finger of her right hand and placed the badge on the side of her hair. When they weren't looking Lila smiled knowing it was going to be a great year.

…

**Okay I'm done I'll write more soon. Read and Review please.**


	13. Thoughts and Concerts

**Okay guys this chapter is about Shun and Helia's thoughts about each other. Note: KazarinaIceAnlge12 made this request ages ago and I finally decided to do it. To the person who requested this chapter you are a true friend. I love talking to you and you always know a way to make me smile when I'm feeling down. This goes for Silent Dragon of Darkness and pooch2010. Thank you all for supporting me. **

**…...**

A few weeks later Shun sat down on bench in the courtyard looking sad. He was still thinking about Helia. Shun loved Helia a lot. But now he wasn't so sure if he knew this Helia. The Helia Shun knew was playful person and always had time to play with Shun. Now Helia never had time to spend with Shun because he was always hanging out with Flora. Shun never told this to Helia because he wanted Helia to be happy. But still he missed his older cheerful brother every day. Shun immediately began to sob.

A few yards away Helia was walking to have some fun with Flora when he heard Shun sobbing. Immediately he ran and sure enough he found Shun sitting at bench crying. Helia was worried. He loved shun and was always protective of him. He wanted Shun to be happy all the time and now he was worried. Immediately Helia sat next to Shun and hugged him. Shun felt some warmth and noticed Helia's arms around him. Immediately Shun buried his face into Helia's chest and sobbed as Helia began to stork his hair.

"It's okay," Helia said soothingly.

"Helia I really miss you. I don't know what came to me when I yelled at you the other day. I just wanted to spend time with you like we always did before you left," Shun choked out.

"I'm sorry too kiddo. I shouldn't have yelled at you and slapped you. I didn't know that all you wanted was to spend time with me," Helia holding Shun close to his arms.

"How about we spent time this weekend just you and me," Shun said smiling.

"Sure. Meet me at the bus stop where the small ice cream shop is," Helia said as they got up and went their separate ways. When Helia got to Flora's room she invited him to spend time with his friends during the weekend and shockingly enough Helia said yes while forgetting his plans to spend time with Shun.

(the weekend)

Shun smiled as he got up that morning. He had finished his homework last night just to spend time with Helia for the whole weekend. He brushed his teeth and changed into something casual. A regular green shirt his grandfather had bought him, black jeans and black shoes. He brushed his hair and slipped on his waterlily badge on the side of his head. Shun picked up his bag and went to the bus stop. Meanwhile Helia was hanging out with Flora and his friends not knowing he had ditched Shun at the bus stop. Shun checked his watch and noticed he was standing at the bus stop for an hour and Helia still hadn't come. Shun decided to give up and went back to Alfea while fighting away tears.

"He ditched me again," Shun said to himself as he walked into his room.

"Hey shun I thought you were with Helia," Finn asked as he sat down next to Shun.

"He ditched me to be with his friend. I should've known not to trust him that easily," Shun said looking upset.

"You know we talked to Ms. Faragonda and since the end of the semester is coming up. She said we could do a concert here at Alfea," Sena said as they sat down next to each other.

"A concert? You mean you guys are in a band," Lila said excited.

"Yeah and you can join in too since you're now a member," Luka said annoyed.

"Cool I'm really good at the drums," Lila said smiling.

"Thank goodness because Shun isn't that good with the drums," Galetea said relieved.

"It's true. I'm really good at the string instruments and flute and clarinet and at singing," shun said explained shaking his head.

"Great so we have a new drummer and another guitar player plus singer," Finn said smiling.

"Okay guys then let's get to rehearsals since the end of the semester is just 2 months away," Shun said smiling.

"Okay," all of them said and together they went to the band room to practice. Shun had already wrote some good songs for them songs for them to sing. Something about the Sunshine, This is Our Song, This is What We Came Here For, and finally Wherever I Go. Now he was excited to practice the songs and he promised himself he wouldn't talk to Helia at all.

**…...**

**Okay I'm done for now. The next chapter is when Helia realizes that he forgot about Shun and Shun doesn't want to talk to him anymore. Again thank you guys for supporting me. R&R please!**


	14. Emergency

**Chapter time and this is for Alfea. Remember Helia forgot about spending time with Shun and then he remembers but will Shun forgive him. I'll update the rest of the stories later on in the month hopefully adding a Christmas special as well.**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

Helia laughed a few days later while hanging out with Flora and his friends. When he saw Shun walkingwith his friend's Helia really wanted to smile. He was in a really good mood and nothing would ruin it.

"Hey Shun," Helia called out to him. Hearing Helia's voice Shun turned to give Helia a glare and continued walking with his friends.

What's wrong with Shun? I thought we already settled this?

"Hey Helia weren't you suppose to hang out with Shun a few days ago," Musa asked worried.

"Oh gosh I forgot about it and that's why he's mad at me. I gotta go apologize. See you guys later," Helia yelled as he took off to Shun's direction. Once Helia got there he noticed that Shun was in the music room with his friends and they were rehearsing for the concert. Helia was impressed that Shun played the flute beautifully with the rhythm of the songs. Shun finally noticed Helia and beckoned his friends to leave knowing Helia wanted to talk to him in privacy.

"What," Shun asked sternly.

"Moony I'm really sorry that I forgot to hang out with you," Helia said worried. Big mistake.

"That's what you always say to cheer me up! I may have forgiven you before you left but not this time! I can't take it anymore! Is hanging out with your so called friends and girlfriend that important to you? If it is then be my guest because I already know that you never cared about the family," Shun exploded while tears of anger and sadness filled his eyes as he tried to leave. Immediately Helia grabbed Shun's arms and forced Shun to look at him.

"So I'm the one who never cares about family. What about you," Helia screamed as Shun tried to pry off he hands.

"I call them every day to see if they need anything. Where were you when I was sick with cancer. I'm still-," Shun collapsed before he could say another word.

"Oh no Shun! Speak to me," Helia yelled while shaking Shun. When Shun didn't respond Helia rushed him to the nurse looking worried.

What have I done to him?

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**Okay I'm done believe me I did this in my school library. R & R please.****elia hHhhh**


	15. Helia Finally Worries about Shun

**Chapter time again. This time Helia is freaking out after Shun collapsed. That's the nurse tells him that Shun needs him more than ever to survive the cancer. Will Helia obey or not? Enjoy!**

Helia walked around the nurse's office looking at his little brother every few minutes and holding his hand. How could he have not noticed that Shun was seriously ill? He felt like an idiot for it. How will his family react about it? Especially Tobias since he had a special bond with Shun. Tobias would be furious if Helia caused Shun to be ill.

"Well we managed to stabilize him for a few minutes but he needs you more than ever to survive. It was because of that rush of emotions that caused him to collapse in the first place. You to show him love and compassion," the nurse said as Shun woke up and looked around. Seeing Shun Helia hugged him tightly with tears streaming through his cheeks.

"He-Helia," Shun said worried as Helia stroked his hair.

"I'm so sorry," Helia said as he held Shun close.

"It's okay Helia," Shun said as Helia carried him to his room.

"The nurse said I should keep an eye on you so that you can survive and I will," Helia said as he placed Shun on his bed.

"Okay. Helia there's a song I wrote about us. Here it goes," Shun said as he picked up his guitar from the floor.

You remind me of the past.

And even though you're not around

I'll always hear you in my heart.

Memories that we made will be

In our hearts

You're the one I love the most

And that will never change

"Oh Moony that was beautiful," Helia said as Shun rested his head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Healy," Shun said as Helia wrapped a blanket around them and fell asleep.

(The Next day)

The next day after school Helia took Shun to hang out with him and his friends. When Shun saw them he hid himself behind Helia's legs knowing it was going to be hard to get used to Helia's friends.

"Hey Helia so this is your little brother," Sky said noticing Shun as Shun peeked from Helia's legs.

"Yeah the nurse said I should keep an eye on him since he needs me more than ever to survive because of cancer," Helia said gently pulling Shun from his legs and put his arms around him so that everyone can see.

"Well the little one sure has gotten his looks from his big brother," Musa giggling as Shun rolled his eyes at that comment.

"Un maybe you shouldn't say that in front of him. He loves to play his flute every day," Helia said as he held Shun's hand.

"Is he really going to be with us for the whole day," Riven asked annoyed as he gave Shun a suspicious look. Hearing that Shun looked at Helia worried.

"Leave him alone Riven. You barely even know him and now you're scaring the poor thing," Flora said as she leaned over to pet Shun's head.

"She's right. It's hard to believe that the little guy has cancer," Bloom said as Shun looked down upset at his outfit hoping it was right attire to wear for the occasion.

He was wearing a knee length tan gown with pants underneath it and 1 inch heals shoes. On his hair he wore a tan flower that Helia had placed on him before they left.

"Well then let's go," Layla said as they began to walk in the forest. Once they got to their spot Helia set Shun on a nearby rock to keep an eye on him as they set up the picnic. Soon Helia heard a flute playing and noticed that Shun had brought his flute to play for some calming music. Once he finished playing Helia and his friends clapped.

"That was amazing," Stella said hugging Shun tightly.

"Can't breath," Shun said between breaths as Brandon pulled Stella off him.

"Sorry about Stella. She has habit of hugging people that tightly when she hears some good music," Techa said as Shun rubbed his neck.

"I can tell," Shun said while looking up at the sky.

"Is something wrong Shun," Timmy said he put a hand on Shun's shoulder.

"It's nothing," Shun said as a bird landed on his finger.

"I was hoping you would be quiet the whole time," Riven said smirking.

"Riven," Helia began but Shun cut him off.

"I've got this Healy," Shun said snapping his fingers. Soon Riven was struck with lightening bolt.

"Why you little idiot," Riven yelled grabbing Shun by the collar and throwing him to the ground. Shun let out a small scream. His body hurt a lot from Riven.

"Moony," Helia yelled as he held Shun into his arms as their friends surrounded them. Immediately Shun began to cry hard into Helia's shoulder as Flora stroked his hair.

"Riven that was not nice! The little guy has cancer and you already hurt him! You have some nerve to do that," Musa yelled as Riven walked away.

"I knew I would embarrass you in front of your friends Helia. I knew it. I should just go back to my dorm," Shun said as he sobbed.

"If you're going back to your dorm Shun then so are we," Layla said as Helia stood up with Shun in his arms.

"But-," Shun began but was cut off.

"She's right Shun. We'll never let someone get hurt like that. So we're staying with you until you feel better," Brandon said they walked to Shun's dorm.

"Thank you all so much," Shun said as Helia laid him down on his bed and Bloom felt his forehead.

"You have a high fever from the cancer so its best you stay in bed for a while," Bloom said as they left while Helia and Flora stayed behind.

"Sleep well Moony and I'll come by tomorrow," Helia said as he kissed Shun's forehead and left.

"You go on ahead I'll keep Shun company," Flora said as she put the blanket Shun's chin.

"What do you need Flora," Shun asked worried.

"I'm sorry for hurting you a few months ago," Flora said as she ran her fingers though his hair in a comforting gesture.

"It's okay we were both foolish enough," Shun said laughing.

"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow with Helia," Flora said as she kissed his cheek and left. With that Shun fell asleep smiling.

**Okay guy's I'm done with this chapter and I think it was pretty sweet. See you later! R&R please!**


	16. Marks and Shocks

**New chapter guys. This time the marks of the secret circle appear and they don't know how they appeared until a book appears on Shun's bed.**

**…**

When Shun woke up in the morning Helia was right next to him holding a cane that would help Shun walk until the cancer was over.

"Good morning Moony," Helia said as he leaned over to give Shun a hug.

"Morning Healy," Shun said as he sat up. It was another Saturday and this time Shun had to spend it in bed. But luckily for him his friends and older brother were going to keep him company.

"How are you feeling kiddo," Helia asked as he gave Shun the cane to help him stand up as he walked toward his balcony.

"I'm still sore from Riven," Shun said as he picked up Kiki into his arms. Kiki was Shun's pet bunny. She looked just like Kiko but instead she was pink instead of blue.

"I'm really sorry about Riven. Next time we won't invite him to be around you," Helia said as he put an arm around his brother's shoulders. That's when Shun noticed his friends had woken up as well.

"Morning everyone," Shun said as he went over to them.

"Morning Shun," his friends chorused making Shun and Helia laugh really hard.

"This is going to be a great day," Shun said as Helia nodded in agreement.

(The next day)

The next morning Shun woke up and noticed a mark shaped like a waterlily on his right hand. Immediately Shun went to the bathroom and scrubbed the mark for 20 minutes. But once he rinsed his hand the mark was still there undamaged. Immediately Shun heard Galetea scream and rushed over to her. That's when he noticed a mark shaped like a sun was on Galetea's right hand. Soon the door opened and Finn, Sena, Luka and Lila rushed in looking panicked.

"Shun look at our hands," they said at the same time. Finn's hand had a picture of an icicle on it. Sena's hand had a picture of a flower on it. Lila's hand had a picture of fruit and fire on it. Luka's hand had a picture of a raindrop on it.

"Okay guys let's not panick. There must be a reason why our right hands have a picture of our element on them. We'll figure it out after class," Shun said calmly. Immediately all of them nodded their heads in agreement.

(After Class)

After class the group went to Shun and Galetea's room where they noticed a book with a picture of a sun and a moon on Shun's bed.

"Shun was that book on your bed before we left," Finn asked worried.

"No," Shun said as he picked up the book and opened it. The title said The History of The Secret Circle.

"It must a book about our ancestors," Sena said excited.

"We might as well read it to find out what to do as a group," Luka said looking curious.

"Okay then Shun you start reading," Lila said to Shun which Shun glared at her.

"I know what to do Lila. Okay here goes. Long ago the magical dimension was ruled by an evil king. He made every single realm go into flames. One day the people of all the realms came together. They wanted to overthrow the king and bring peace to their realms. But the people didn't know how to overthrow the king because he was too powerful. That's when a man came forward and said he had the power of life. A woman came forward and said she had the powers of ice, snow and love. Another man stepped forward and said he had the power of healing. Another woman stepped forward and said she had the powers of hunger and fire. This continued until enough elements came together. The elements were life, hunger, fire, friendship, ice, snow, nature, hunger, healing, and love. All of them had a mark on their right hand representing their element. Together they call themselves The Secret Circle with the fairy of life as the leader. The group overthrew the king and became the guardians of the magical dimension as the fairy of life ruled the magical dimension with a gentle hand. However it's rumored that the king is still alive somewhere beyond the magical dimension and is coming back to destroy The Secret Circle and take back control of the magical dimension," Shun read and finished.

"The leader does look like you Shun," Finn said peering over Shun's shoulder.

"Yeah and there are so many people we need to find before it's too late," Shun said looking serious.

"Right," all of them yelled as group. Shun knew something else that no one knew. Luka was the enemy to the secret circle.

**….**

**Shocked? I know you guys are. I'm getting ready for the concert part and maybe the ending of the story. You guys tell me if I should or should not and tell me why. I hate it when people don't tell me why. R&R please!**


	17. Lost of the Powers

**Kay guys I'm ready to add a new chapter to this story. It's where the trix come and take away Shun's powers. It's also the first time I reveal Shun's fairy form which I hope you guys like.**

It was only 2 weeks before the end of the semester as Shun walked around the courtyard in Alfea at night. He smiled as his hair shimmered in the moonlight. It made him smile to know that he and his brother were finally getting along as well as his friends were finally getting along with the Winx Club. Soon Shun found a wilted flower that was near the window to his dorm. Quietly his whispered a spell he learned on his own and brought the flower to life. Suddenly Shun was attacked with a cold wild breeze followed by several icicles. Immediately he turned around and noticed the Trix trio Icy, Darcy, and Stormy.

"Hello Shun, we're here to take away those precious powers of yours," Icy said sinisterly.

"If you want my powers then you'll have to get through me first. Magical Charmix," Shun yelled as he turned into his fairy form.

His fairy form consisted of a black shirt that went up to his thighs, white pants and black dress shoes. He was also wearing a small ring of silver around his forehead and a pendant with a sun and moon around his neck. His wings were butterfly shaped and a misty white color.

"Fire arrow," Shun yelled as he shot an arrow with flames on it toward the Trix. Icy screeched as the arrow hit her right arm.

"Nice shot," Stormy said annoyed as she shot lighting bolts at Shun causing the life fairy to fly up in the air and dodge the attacks but to only get hit by Darcy's dark pulse causing him to slam into the ground.

"You really got me that time but I'll show you my true power. Petal tornado," Shun yelled as he created a tornado of flower petals sending it at the Trix trio. However Stormy sent a storm cloud at the tornado causing it to attack Shun making the life fairy crash in to the ground and become too weak to stand.

"Well well looks like the little life fairy is out of steam. Sisters let's end this for him and take away his powers," Icy said smugly.

"No I c-can't let them take my powers away from me. Not now. Not ever," Shun said as he tried to stand up but fell to the ground.

"You're wasting your time fairy. Icy wind," Icy said as the ice wind formed icicles around Shun's body except his head.

"Now lets take those powers from him," Darcy said as they prepared to take away Shun's powers.

Icy, Darcy, and Stormy circled Shun connecting themselves to form a circle by holding hands. Each of them radiated their powers before them all forming a large deathly colorful wave of magic. The wave encircled Shun. A flash of light happened as Shun lost his powers and began falling to the ground as the Trix disappeared in thin air.

(Later)

When shun woke up he was in his room in bed. His friends and his brother surrounded him as Shun sat up.

"Moony what happened to you? I saw the trix attacking you but I didn't know what was happening," Helia said as he held Shun close to his chest. Immediately Shun buried his face into Helia's chest and sobbed. Helia immediately knew what had happened between Shun and the trix.

"Don't you worry my little flower. We'll get your powers back if it the last thing we do," Helia said soothingly as Shun's friends gasped at what he said.

If they didn't get Shun's powers back in time all dimensions will gone forever.

**How was that guys? Shun lost his power's and now everything is at stake to get them back. Read and Review please.**


	18. Plans

**This chapter is how Shun and his friends decide how to get his powers back from the trix. Also Shun gets an unexpected visit from Daphne in his dreams. Turns out she was interested in the Secret Circle before she died.**

Shun sighed the next day as he began to look through his notes that he saved in his laptop. He had spent all night thinking of strategies to get his powers back from the trix. He didn't stop until he realized it was midnight and that he was going to be tired for his classes the next day. True, he did fall asleep during a test and he still managed to get an A+ on it as always and causing Luka to use his powers to splash water on his face after the test was over. Right now Shun was glad that classes were over for the day. That way he should show the group his notes on the trix and each member of the group. After class he called an emergency group meeting in their dormitory. Soon the door opened and Shun's group came in.

"What did you call the meeting for Shun," Finn asked worried.

"Here are the notes I took about how to fight the trix and get my powers back," Shun explained as he showed them his laptop.

"These plans are good but how do get enough people to help us with the plans," Luka said confused.

"LUKA!," everyone yelled.

"What," Luka yelled shocked.

"Hello we have the Winx Club to help us out and the Specialists," Shun explained remembering what Helia told him about protecting him.

"Oh yeah," I guess I'm acting like an idiot," Luka said as everyone bursted into fit of laughter.

"Good afternoon students," Miss Faragonda said as she came in the room.

"Good afternoon Miss Faragonda," Shun and his friends chorused in response.

"How are the plans coming along," Miss Faragonda asked becoming serious.

"They're going well," Shun answered showing her the sketches he did.

"They're really detailed and they're good indeed. No wonder you're my prized student Shun," Miss Faragonda said as she left leaving Shun with a shocked look on his face.

"I'm her prized student, Shun asked shocked as he picked up his books and got ready to call his brother to get the plan set up.

**Okay I know it's short but I was dying to get something done for this chapter. See you guys Later!**


	19. A New Evil Rising

**Hey guys this chapter is where Luka betrays the Circle and tells the witches of their plan. Sorry I haven't updated in a few months. I was working on a one-shot which is taking longer than I thought. But I promise I'll post it up soon. Enjoy!**

That while everyone was asleep Luka was awake and communicating to the witches in a crystal ball.

"So that's how they're planning to get Shun's powers back from us. How stupid is that," Stormy said with an evil cackle.

"We'll make sure that we're ready for them. Then you can tell them who you really are Luka," Icy said with a sinister smile on her face.

"Oh yes they will find out about me and then I'll turn against them and then that little baby they call a leader will burst into tears while we laugh at him and his team of fairies," Luka said with an evil smile on his face.

"Speaking of witches we have a new member to the Trix and her name is Alexandria but Alex for short," Darcy said as a gril with black hair appeared on the ball.

"Well so are we going to kill those pest or what," Alex asked impatient.

"We'll explain it to you everything tomorrow night. Good night Trix," Luka said as the crystal ball faded away.

Little did Luka know Shun had watched the whole thing behind the door with a look of horror on his face.

**Okay so now you guys truly know that Luka is a bad guy in the story after all. Alex is a made up witch I got from my friend the real Alexandria who asked if she could play as a bad guy in my story so I let her. Read and Review please!**


End file.
